dalfortfandomcom-20200214-history
History
History: There are two histories involved here the history of the game and the history in the game. I will touch on the first briefly this game started as #MSS on the old Bondage server some 20 or so years ago. building on a world I had started creating for my ADnD games that I had been playing for twenty years prior to that. We have gone through various changes of locale in the game world and in the cyber world a couple of times, but we are still going strong. THe history of Dalfort. Dal Fort was founded 487 years ago by the mage Dal within the first century of the Empire existence. Dal was an archmage general in the war against the Th'skallians and had used his magic to follow them when they fled the mainland. Finding the island and its amazing harbor he had immediately recognized it as the bulwark against future attacks the Empire needed. Once the colony was founded the rich mineral resources and agricultural richness of the tropical island and all those around it had grown very quickly into a serious city and port in it's own right. attracting shipping from all over the islands only at first, some of which were already inhabited. Most of those peoples the Empire got along with some like the cannibals of Estracia they hadn't in fact they had eliminated them and occupied thier island. To the great delight of all the other people in the island cluster. Once the ships were developed to sail further across open water the trade with the mainland made Dalfort/s earlier growth seem positively minuscule.. Now Dalfort became a major trans shipping point for nations from all over the world. As with any port city it quickly became very cosmopolitan and tolerant. A Brief History of The Empire: The Empire of Sangorland was founded 583 years ago, largely as a defensive measure against the Depredations of the Empire of the Crimson Staff. A magocracy run by Th'skallians, Sacrificial mages, which used the small and disorganized state of the smaller kingdoms around it to raid and steal slaves to be laborers or worse go under the sacrificial rituals to power the Ruling mages magic. It took her a long time almost fifty years but an Empire she did build by both war and diplomacy. Along the way she built a New Model Army. A professional organized Imperial force capable of standing up to the immense army of the Crimson Staff and their magical support. And Stand up to it it did. Smashing the huge armies of the Crimson Staff in battle after battle harrying the armies and occupying the former land of the blood soaked mages. They chased them from the continent but were unable to prevent a large number of them from escaping the continent. That is why Dal was sent to chase them and founded Dalfort. Once she had smashed the Empire of the Crimson Staff, Shalimar Anavros then turned to the forging of her empire and smashing the power of the nobles. She created a constitutional monarchy with both heridatary and merit based aristocray and rights almost unheard of on this world given to the common people. The abolition of Serfdom and peasantry, and an implementation of a very free wheeling economy. It is said she might have come from another world or visited one perhaps that had such a system though no one knows. Whatever inspired her the empire with it's freedom both physical and economic freedom for it's citizens soon both consolidated and then turned the empire into a prosperous and peaceful realm. There were always factions that wanted to bring the good old days back.. Most of them were the old firmly entrenched nobles who bemoaned their lack of prerogatives and the ability to oppress the peasants they used to enjoy.